


Timberly's Diary: Kaitlyn

by kamarycherry



Series: Vagina Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sapphic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Timberly writes about her friend Kaitlyn
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Vagina Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032402
Kudos: 2





	Timberly's Diary: Kaitlyn

Dear Journal,

Today has been very exciting. It started off boring because no one showed to my open house. I was so disappointed in that afterward. To lift my spirits I decided to meet up with Kaitlyn. Now she is my go to party friend as you know. She and I have a long history of just being crazy at a bar or lounge. I’ve even seen this girl suck a dick in a bathroom stall.

So she comes over with a bottle of Rose. We start binge watching Insecure because I am behind as fuck on tv shows. As the show goes on we are laughing at all their mistakes. It’s a good time. At first Kaitlyn wants to invite some friends over but then changes her mind. When I asked why she just winked at me and said, “All I need is you hun.”

Well. That was a definite turn on. I was also a little surprised because Kaitlyn is fit and works out. Homegirl does yoga and cycling on the regular. I honestly did not think she was attracted to me based on her past experience. She usually goes after people she works out with or picks up at bars. We have been friends for years and she never once hit on me.

Anyway, the night goes on and she slowly moves closer to me. We have finished the bottle of Rose and I pull out my red wine. She hates it as per usual. She likes fruity sweet drinks the best. She makes herself a mimosa to have something in her hand. 

As we are nearing the end of season two she asks me about Issa and Molly. 

“What if the two of them fuck?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Them are the two straightest black girls I have ever seen. Did you see all that dick they got in the past two seasons alone? Imagine them in college.” The idea is laughable. I told her exactly that as well. She smiled and thought about it for a second before continuing. 

“What if we fucked?” She took a sip of wine while letting the question sit in the air. 

“Well, why haven’t we?” I answered her with my question. I finished my glass just as she sat down hers. It was like she had finally gotten permission to let herself go or something. She was in my lap in a flash. Her lips started on mine then slowly moved down to my neck. I was loving the feeling of having her above me. 

I slid down onto my back so that we could be more comfortable on the couch. She begins grinding her ass into my crotch. I had worn a simple t-shirt and loose cloth shorts with no underwear. I was feeling everything. I was soaked in seconds. Kaitlyn was saying the best things too.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first saw you. You are so beautiful. Fuck I need to see you naked.” That was my favorite line. I love it when people compliment me in bed. I don’t really do the whole talking down to a person thing. I love being the center of positive attention in the bedroom.

We both got naked and then started rolling around on the floor. We are basically tribbing and enjoying ourselves. She stops after her second orgasm asks me if she can just play with my breasts. She says, “I love them. I keep wanting to rub them in public.” I was so down. I was wondering why she didn’t just touch them anyway?

I lay back and she lays on top of me and just praises them. She rubs them and sucks on them for what feels like forever. Her stomach is pressing against my pussy too. I’m so turned on and I am looking down at her as breasts are slick with spit. I am shaking and moaning. Kaitlyn is perfect is all I could think. 

Soon after that I had another orgasm. We cuddle on the floor for a little before Kaitlyn glances at the time. She realizes how late it is and says she should go. She leaves with a promise of more next time. It was a great end to this Sunday night.

Good night.


End file.
